A New Mom
by greygoose70
Summary: A future look into the Castle household. Disclaimer: Gee, I wish I owned these characters, unfortunately I don't, that privilege belongs to AWM. Rated M just to be safe.


Title: A New Mom

By: greygoose70

Alexis Castle stepped from the cab onto the curb, at 595 Broome Street, pulling her weekend luggage case behind her. Edwardo the doorman instantly came out to greet her and give her a helping hand. Alexis gave him a hug before handing her bag over to him, telling him hello in the process and how happy she was to see him. He was more than just the doorman to her, she has known him sine she was three years old when her and her dad moved to New York from Los Angeles, after he divorced Meredith, he was like an uncle to her so she treated him with respect…and love.

"Mister and Misses Castle are already home, Miss Alexis" he said when they reached the elevator. "Do you need help with your luggage?" He then asked when the elevator arrived.

"No Edwardo, I've got it but thank you for asking."

"My pleasure, Miss Alexis, have a nice day."

Alexis pushed the button for the fourth floor, leaned back against the back wall and waited. _Her Dad and Kate were already home,_ she thought, _this early on a Friday. But this is good, she had something to discuss with Kate and today would be the perfect time for it._

Alexis slid her key into the lock, gave it a right twist and unlocked the door. Stepping over the threshold she almost stumbled over the pair of four inch heels laying there. Kicking them aside she moved further into the loft where she saw her dads sport coat laying on the floor, two steps farther and there was Kate's powder blue suit coat. _Oh boy was she going to have some fun with them._

A couple more steps and there was Dad's blue shirt, the one Kate loved because it accentuated the color of his eyes. Stopping to take a closer look she mumbled, "at least it still has all its buttons," which meant she didn't rip it open. Moving on she saw Kate's cream coloured silk blouse strewn across the big armchair, her white lace bra on the sofa. _Oh god, I hope the bedroom door is closed. _

As Alexis reached the doorway to her Dad's study she quickly shut her eyes tight, slowly she started to open them, stopping when she could just see through her eyelashes and peered at their bedroom door, thankfully seeing it closed. _Time to begin,_ she told herself.

"Dad. Mom. You in there?" Alexis shouted.

Beyond the bedroom door, Kate was straddled over her husband riding him vigorously when she heard Alexis call out to them. "Yeah," she attempted to call back.

Hearing his daughters voice Rick reared his head up, "Alexis…home," he stuttered while keeping up with Kate's rhythm.

"Shush, Rick," she said between breaths. "I'm close, need to finish."

From the other side of the door Alexis' voice rang out again, "You guys making me a little sister or brother?" Giggling when she finished.

"Working on it Lex," Kate replied back not knowing if the girl could hear her. Evidently she did when the girl shouted back.

"Well let me know when you've succeeded Mom, I'll be up in my room."

Rick had heard enough, flipping Kate over on her back he grabbed the back of her thighs bringing her legs up on his shoulders thereby increasing his thrust deeper into her. Kate let out a loud moan of obvious pleasure at the increase. He took one of his hands, reached down between them till he located her nerve center and started rubbing it. "Yes, yes," she yelled at the sensation.

"Come on, Kate, I'm ready," He shouted as he thrust faster and deeper, probably the deepest he's ever been.

"NOW," She screamed, as she felt her orgasm start to explode inside her.

"YES," he screamed in return, burying himself into her one last time as his own release burst from within him to mingle with hers.

As their climaxes began to subside Rick grasped Kate's legs behind the knees lifting until she was resting more on her shoulders. "What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly.

"Making sure none of those little devils try to climb back out," he replied still holding her up.

"How much longer is this going to take?" she said with a giggle.

"I guess that's long enough," answering her, letting her down then lowering down over her giving her a kiss which she returned with a passion.

"I love you, Rick,"

"And I love you, Kate. Let's so visit with Alexis."

"Oh my god. Alexis. You think she heard us?"

"No. She said she was going to her room."

"I heard everything," Alexis responded to them from the chair at her father's desk.

"Shit," Rick replied burying his face in Kate's shoulder. Kate just began to laugh.

"Heard that too," Alexis said. "Dad, I know you and Mom probably worked up a pretty good sweat with that exercise routine so take a shower before coming out to visit." _God she was having fun._

"Alexis Castle, when I come out you and I are going to have a serious talk."

"To late Dad. I already know about the 'birds and the bees'. Trust me when I tell you this but the bees have most of the fun." By now Kate was in absolute hysterics, laughing so hard her sides hurt.

"You're not helping, Kate," Rick said to her, finally extracting himself, getting up off the bed, heading for the en suite and a shower, Kate following behind for a change.

Kate came up behind him, wrapped her arms around him, rested her head in the small of his back. "It's okay Rick, she's a grown woman now. It's…"

Rick turned in her arms, facing her, "I know but in my eyes she'll always be my little girl." He then leaned down beginning to kiss her passionately when suddenly she pulled back. Looking at her, a look of confusion on her face, he asked, "What the matter?"

"Alexis. She kept calling me Mom. Not Kate but Mom."

Rick, having finished showering and dressing came storming out of the bedroom in search of his daughter, nearly missing her as she was still sitting at his desk. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he squared off in front of her. "Alexis…"

"Oh, calm down Dad. It's not like I didn't what was going on before even reaching your bedroom. The trail of clothes leading from the front door made it fairly obvious."

"It's not that, it's just Kate and I…"

"Are trying to get pregnant and believe me I'm extremely happy you are. I really hope you succeed. I want nothing more than to have a little sister, preferably, or brother I can play with, spoil and babysit."

"I'm so glad to hear that," Kate said as she exited the bedroom. "But I want to talk to you about something else."

"You two talk, I'm going to make coffee and cookies," Rick said heading out for the kitchen.

"Oatmeal!" Someone yelled from behind him. "With raisins? He yelled back.

"Daah," the two women responded in unison.

"Whatta say we move this to the couch where we can be more comfortable."

"Sure Mom."

_There it was again, _Kate thought, _Mom. Not that she didn't enjoy the sound of it, she did, only this was Alexis and she already had a mother._ "Lex…"

"I know, you're thinking I've been calling you Mom ever since she got home. Why?"

"Yeah Lex, why."

"I could say it's because you are, have been since I was twelve. You've been there for me when Meredith never was, you've advised me, helped me make the right decisions, comforted me when I needed a mothers love, even scolded me."

Kate sat listening intently, her eyes watering as Lex went on with her reasoning. When she could stand it no longer she pulled her into a hug, whispering in her ear. "Oh Lex. I love you, I wish you were my daughter."

"Good," Lex replied. "You can be."

"What." Kate said suddenly pulling back. "What are you talking about."

Lex reached into her purse, pulled out a leaflet of papers, "Sign these and I'm all yours,"

"What are these?" Kate asked taking the papers.

"Adoption papers."

"You wa…you want me to adopt you," Kate stammered while she unfolded the papers and began to read.

"Yes. I want to call you my mother, introduce you as my mother just as I want you to call me your daughter, not step-daughter, but daughter."

"What about Meredith?"

"She gave up all rights to me when her and Dad divorced, Steve made sure of that."

"I'm sure she would never sign anything to that effect."

"Oh she did though. I'm pretty sure she never got past the part that told her how much money she would receive on a monthly basis. Steve told me she seen that, flipped to the last page an signed immediately."

"And Steve drew these up?" waving the papers like a fan."

"Yes."

"Well they'll still need to be an inquiry in front of a judge and signed off by him."

"Already done, check the last page."

Kate quickly flipped to the final page, scanned down and right there at the bottom was the familiar signature of Judge H. Markway and today's date. "Does your Dad know about this?"

"Nope."

"Good then let's surprise him. Gotta pen?"

"Right here," Lex answered whipping a pen out handing it to her."

"Pretty sure of yourself aren't you." Kate said signing her name on the appropriate line along with the date.

"I was hoping you'd want this as much as I do, so yeah."

"Come here daughter," pulling her in for a hug, their first of many mother/daughter hugs to come.

"I love you Mom," Lex cried as tears of joy began seeping from in her eyes.

"I love you too, daughter," Kate answered tears beginning to stream down her cheeks as well.

"Come on, let's go shock you Dad." Kate proclaimed as her and Lex separated, catching the giggle coming from her now daughter.

Moving into the kitchen Kate saw flour on every surface. "Castle, look at this mess. How have you managed to get flour every where?" Rick just looked at her while giving a shrug of his shoulder long with a silly smirk.

Kate took a seat on one of the stools at the kitchen island, laying the adoption papers down in an area that wasn't covered with flour. "What' that?" Rick asked?"

"Legal stuff, nothing you'd be interested in," she replied.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty good a legalese," he said wiping his hands off before picking up the papers.

As he unfolded the leaflet and began to read the first thing he saw at the top of the first page, printed in bold capital letter was 'PETITION FOR ADOPTION'. Okay this wasn't something he was going to just scan over, he needed to pay closer attention to what was actually in this document. When he was done reading he looked at Kate, a huge smile on his face and said, "You want to adopt Alexis?" Seeing her nod he continued, "When did you do this?"

"She didn't," Alexis quickly replied.

"But…" he started.

"It's something I wanted, so I had Steve draw up the papers, waited till Judge Markway was filling in for the vacationing family court judge, presented my case and got him to sign the 'Adoption Order'. I just needed to have Kate sign the petition to make everything legal."

"And I see here that she did."

"Damn straight I did," Kate blurted out. "That makes it officially Mother/Daughter against Father at lazer-tag."

Rick came around to give his daughter a hug. Just as he was getting ready to engulf her in his arms she put up one of her own on his chest. "You get flour all over me, I'll have Mom shoot you."

"I'll risk it," he said wrapping her up, lifting her off the stool, spinning her around before putting her down and sure enough when he released her she was covered in flour.

Two weeks later

Kate came sprinting out of the en suite, through the bedroom, through the study into the main living area, a little white stick in her hand shouting, "We did it! We did it!" She literately leaped into Rick's lap, getting a huge 'ugh' when she landed.

"We did what," he finally managed to say.

Kate handed him the little white stick, watching his face as he turned it over, then seeing the smile come over his face upon seeing the word 'pregnant' in the little window. "I love you," he said dropping the stick, taking her face in his hands and kissing her, telling her just how much and how happy she just made him.

"I love you too," she replied when she was able to speak, having used up most of her oxygen with the kiss.

Stretching out in order to reach her phone off the coffee table she started texting.

"Who you telling, Lanie?" Rick asked.

"No, Alexis. She needs to be the first to know."

"What you going to say?"

Holding her phone so he could read it, it read in bold capital letters, **"YOU'RE A SISTER".**

Setting her phone back on the table, she jumped off his lap, "time to celebrate," she said grabbing Rick's arm, pulling him of the couch and towards their bedroom, her oversize hoody already off and on the floor. She was in such a rush that she completely missed Alexis' response; "**CONGRATS, ON THE WAY"**

END OF SCENE


End file.
